Sky meets Shadow, River, Wind, and Thunder
by Jaye Shayna
Summary: How did SkyClan fit into the original 4 clans? Here is the story of Skystar and the building of her clan...
1. Ancient Allegiances

Sky meets Shadow, River, Wind, and Thunder. Basic Allegiances...

* * *

Ancient Allegiances

SkyClan

Leader: Skystar – small, young she-cat with white fur that has a blue tint to it, bright blue eyes

Deputy: Foxflight – brown tabby tom with white patches, pale green eyes

Medicine Cat: Feathersong – small she-cat with fluffy black fur, blue eyes

Warriors:

Silverfang – silver tom with unusually long fangs, dark amber eyes

Sagepelt – tortoiseshell she-cat, bright green eyes

Apprentice – Echopaw

Stormfeather – dark gray tom with a very fluffy tail, dark brown eyes

Tigerstripe – bright orange tom with unusual black stripes, dark blue eyes

Apprentice - Rainpaw

Apprentices

Rainpaw – mottled gray tom with dark gray eyes

Echopaw – beautiful white she-cat with blue eye

Queens

Kestrelflower – dark brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes

Mother of Ivykit and Leafkit

ThunderClan

Leader: Thunderstar – lean and strong orange tom with dark green eyes

Deputy: Goldencloud – light brown/gold she-cat with white patches, blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Dappleheart – brown tabby she-cat with flecks of back fur, gold eyes

Warriors

Brokenclaw – black tom who is missing one claw, blue eyes

Cloverfoot – light brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice – Graypaw

Cinderfur – pure white tom with patches of ginger fur, amber eyes

Apprentices

Graypaw – light gray tom with light brown eyes

Queens

Dawnstripe – light gray she-cat with a black stripe down her back

ShadowClan

Leader: Shadowstar – sleek black Bombay tom with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Nightfang – black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Leopardstorm – black spotted she-cat with bright gold fur, pale green eyes

Warriors

Driftfang – dark gray tom with cold blue eyes

Apprentice – Darkpaw

Silentfur – light gray she-cat who is silent when in battle or hunting, bright green eyes

Hiddenleaf – young dark brown tom who can hide from any cat, pale green eyes

Apprentices

Darkpaw – black tom with dark gray paws, black eyes

Queens

Thornfoot – brown she-cat who got a thorn stuck in her foot as a kit, gold eyes

Mother of Duskkit and Wildkit

RiverClan

Leader: Riverstar – light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Deputy: Lotuswind – tortoiseshell she-cat who bears a white lotus-shaped patch on her chest, green eyes

Medicine Cat: Fireflight – ginger tom with white patches on his sides, pale green eyes

Warriors

Snowhunter – pure white tom who is the best hunter in the clan, amber eyes

Minnowfur – dark gray she-cat with pale gold eyes

Apprentice – Finchpaw

Applefang – russet-coloured she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentices

Finchpaw – russet coloured tom with amber eyes

Queens

Flamefur – ginger she-cat with a flame-coloured pelt, gold eyes

Mother of Amberkit

Icefeather – pure white she-cat with a feathery tail, amber eyes

WindClan

Leader: Windstar – tortoiseshell she-cat with slick fur, gold eyes

Deputy: Amberdust – dull brown tom with dusty gray eyes

Medicine Cat: Flutesong – pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Warriors

Saberclaw – fierce gold tom with long claws, dark gray eyes

Honeypool – light brown tabby she-cat with honey coloured eyes

Apprentice – Twilightpaw

Lightfoot – very small tom with gray fur who is the fastest runner in the Clan, gold eyes

Sandclaw – sandy coloured tom with pale green eyes

Apprentices

Twilightpaw – golden she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens

Hollowfeather – thin gray she-cat with a long feathery tail, blue eyes

Mother of Fawnkit, Graykit, and Ashkit


	2. Royal Leaders Meeting

------AOTF------

"Lies! This Land belongs to Shadow! We lurk in the darkest of places, using the shadows as our guide to life." A sleek and graceful black tom growled as he slammed his right paw down.

"This Land is no more yours than it is Thunder's." A lean and strong orange tom growled back at Shadow, using the same tone Shadow used.

"River should control these Lands. Our slick pelts help us glide through water as if it was air, making us strong in the elements of water and rain!" A she-cat with light blue eyes and gray fur countered angrily.

A soft _mrrow_ of laughter came from a small she-cat with slicked-back tortoiseshell fur. "You are all fools to think that the Land belongs to you when its rightful ownership should be entrusted to Wind."

Suddenly, a quiet voice piped up from beside Thunder. "I don't think this is what Star had in mind for us." The she-cat mewed softly as she curled her thin, white tail around her paws.

"What do you mean Sky? That Star didn't want any of us to control the Lands?" Shadow snarled at the young she-cat.

Sky fought back the urge to roll her eyes at the arrogant tom. "No Shadow, I mean that Star didn't want any of us to quarrel in this one simple question." Sky paused for a moment then continued, "Who gets the Lands in which we have fought so many battles? Now, as we all know we cannot continue our lives in bloody battles and endless fights."

"What are you trying to say Sky?" River meowed softly, trying to hide her curiosity of a kit.

Sky flicked her ear to acknowledge that she had heard River and continued. "So, this land holds the 5 necessities that each of us needs. Tall trees with high branches for Sky, a deep and wide creek for River, flat plains and huge moors for Wind, pine trees that block the sunlight for Shadow, and thick undergrowth with plentiful sunlight for Thunder. Fortunately, they are all divided into 5 parts with clear borders and a large clearing with 5 trees in the middle for Gatherings."

A click sounded in Wind's head. "So you're saying that we split up into 5 Clans and each of us takes our slice of the Land as our territory?"

The she-cat gave a sharp nod. "ShadowClan, SkyClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan; each as unique as the land they roam. Star already has set down the ground rules as the Warrior Code and each of us have agreed to live by the Code. On the night of the next full moon we shall gather at Fivetrees and settle any disputes we have left to discuss. Does that sound like a reasonable plan?"

Shadow lifted his head and blinked his amber eyes at Sky. "Even I think we can live in peace with that, don't you think?"

The other 3 cats nodded and Sky gave a silent sigh of relief. Thunder looked at up the moon and saw that there were no clouds to be seen. He could almost feel the pride that StarClan was emitting.

"If this meeting is over, then I shall gather what is left of my warriors and head for the moors." Wind mewed softly as she stood up, her fluffy tail waving softly.

Thunder nodded his head and stood up as well, making Wind seem small in comparison. "As will I." He murmured and stalked off to his group of cats that were waiting for him beside a tree.

"Until next full moon, we shall stalk in the shadows and hunt in the dark." Shadow said as he disappeared into the woods, a small group of cats following him.

"We shall meet again Sky, may it be at the next gathering or at the Moonstone." River chanted softly as she bowed her head slightly at the whitish-blue she-cat.

As soon as River had stalked off into the forest in the direction of the creek, a brown tabby tom with white patches walked up beside Sky. "Come on Leader, let's go and find a place to rest for the night."

Sky blinked slowly and looked over at the tom. "Yes, in the morning I shall travel to the Moonstone to claim my role as the real Leader of SkyClan."

The tom nodded his head slowly and gave his chest a couple of thoughtful licks. "Do you want someone to travel with you?"

"No, but thanks for asking Foxflight." Sky murmured to her beta-cat as they began to walk back into the forest to meet up with the rest of the Clan.

* * *

Here is the First Chapter of SSRWT! The last chapter was just the basic allegiances but this is the first OFFICIAL chapter. The next chapter is how Tigerstripe found the Clans home and Sky and Thunder get thier Clan Leader names. Hope you enjoyed

~AOTF, Firewolfpup


	3. A Leaders Ceremony

Chapter 2

Sky yawned as she led her small clan through the tall, spacey trees, searching for a place to rest for the night. A yelp pierced the warm, summer air and Sky spun on her heels as she mentally tried to figure out who was missing.

"Where is Tigerstripe?" She cried as she frantically searched the darkness for him.

"Um…Leader?" A voice called out from behind a large bush.

"The bush ate 'em!" Ivykit cried as he tried to escape from his mother's teeth.

"Where are you Tigerstripe?" Sky yelled as she paced back and forth in front of the bush.

Tigerstripe's head popped out from a small opening in the bush and Sky raced over to him. "You might wanna come and see this, brah."

Sky rolled her eyes at his choice of words and wriggled through the small opening. She gasped when she saw what Tigerstripe was marveling at.

"What do you see Leader?" Foxflight called form the other side of the bush.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself bro?" Tigerstripe replied for Sky.

A few seconds later Foxflight was standing beside Sky, observing the sight. "I think we have found our new home." Sky yelled to the rest of the Clan, signaling for them to join her.

It took easily 10 minutes for everybody to claw their way into the new camp. Everybody 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed at the sight and Tigerstripe was feeling quite proud of himself.

Sky mentally took notes on what had to be done about the camp; first of all, the entrance need to be larger and wider, dens needed to be sorted, barriers needed to be placed, weeds needed to be torn down, and ground rules needed to be set down.

Sky sighed and jumped onto a small ledge, jutting out from the ground. "It is late, and the kits are literally asleep on their paws. Let's just find a place to settle down for the night and tomorrow begins a new adventure."

Kestrelflower looked over at Stormfeather, who was carrying Leafkit in his jaws, and smiled inwardly at how Leafkit looked so much like Stormfeather, except, Leafkit had Kestrelflower's eyes.

Stormfeather laid his tail on Kestrelflower's shoulder and padded over to a patch of wild clovers. Kestrelflower accepted the invitation and laid down on the small patch, laying Ivykit in the small curve of her belly. Stormfeather placed Leafkit beside her brother and curled up beside Kestrelflower, absent-mindedly listening to Kestrelflower giving her kits a short bath. Foxflight had walked up beside Sky and watched the small clan find resting places. "We have lost many cats in these pointless battles haven't we?"

Sky blinked and turned around, walking into one of the nearby dens with Foxflight closely following her. "Yes, even kits and queens were killed…it was a very sad time for many cats. Only a few of the remaining toms had recovered…like Stormfeather and then again…many had not."

Sky curled up in the back of the den, resting her head on her paws and curling her tail over her nose. She was already asleep when Foxflight had decided to curl up beside her.

Sky only had woken up briefly to see that Foxflight was stretched out beside her and had his left paw resting on her right shoulder but she didn't care enough to tell him to get off. Soon enough, she had fallen back asleep to sleep for the rest of the night.

--------AOTF----------

Sky woke up to see that Foxflight was snoring and had rolled onto his other side. It was dawn and the sun had risen above the pale clouds. She stretched and gave her pelt a shake as she blinked her tired eyes.

She poked Foxflight in the side and smiled when he growled and waved his paw in the air. Sky bent down to Foxflight's ear and whispered, "I'll be back tonight, do you think you can handle the Clan until I get back?"

"Yeah yeah Leader, I can handle your Clan for awhile." He grumbled as she rolled over to his other side and left his mouth open in a silent snore.

Sky looked at him oddly and used the back of her paw to close his mouth. She walked out the den and gave herself a moment to bask in the new sunlight. Sky looked around the makeshift camp and saw that Stormfeather was softly licking the top of Kestrelflower's head.

"Morning Leader, off to make yourself the real leader of SkyClan?" Stormfeather greeted Sky.

"Morning Stormfeather, yes and you all will have to get used to calling me Skystar or the other Clan leaders will think we don't follow StarClan." Sky replied calmly as she padded to the entrance of the camp.

"But can't we just call you Leader when we're not in front of the other Clans? We've been calling you Leader since you formed this small Clan." Stormfeather countered.

Sky didn't bother to answer Stormfeather and squeezed through the small entrance. She smiled when she heard Stormfeather sigh heavily as she smelled the wild forest scent. Sky felt the strength in her back legs pulse when she saw the high branched trees and began to walk towards ShadowClan borders.

She saw and smelled that ShadowClan had been busy all night; she smelled the scent markers that have been placed down and that many of the branches and thorn bushes had been torn apart.

Sky continued walking up the stream that separated the territories and stopped briefly to drink. She wiped her mouth with the back of her paw and looked up towards the sun. It was already sun-high and Sky took a moment to wonder what her clan was doing at the moment.

She imagined that Ivykit and Leafkit were play-fighting and reenacting the battles between the Clans, Silverfang dragging thorn bushes to the camp for barriers, Stormfeather helping Kestrelflower widen the entrance to the opening, Foxflight setting and straightening up the dens, Rainpaw and Echopaw practicing their hunting skills by catching fresh-kill for the clan, Sagepelt observing the two apprentices, Feathersong gathering and creating stashes of herbs, and Tigerstripe bouncing around, helping whoever needs help.

Sky sighed heavily and continued to trudge up the rocky path, ignoring the pain in her paw pads. She almost gave a leap of joy when she saw the entrance but soon stopped when she saw that she had to cross a Thunderpath.

"Oh great." Sky muttered as she crept up to the edge of the black rock.

A monster sped by and Sky leapt back as she hissed furiously. Sky growled to herself and crawled back up to the edge. She looked to right then to the left and stretched her hearing to see if she could hear any coming. When she was sure that nothing was coming, she raced across the black rock, ignoring the burning pain in her paws.

Instead of stopping for a breath, adrenaline coursed through Sky's veins and she kept on running until she reached the Mothermouth. Sky collapsed on a flat rock as she gasped for breath. She laid there until she felt that her legs needed no more rest and she looked towards the sky.

It was sun-down and almost time for her ceremony. Sky looked up to see Thunder padding comfortably up to greet her.

"Hey Sky, are you here for your Clan leader ceremony too?" Thunder stood tall, making Sky feel like a kit.

Sky sat up, refusing to let Thunder intimidate her by his size. "Yes, I see we are the only ones wanting to become a Clan leader tonight."

Thunder nodded his head slowly and sat beside Sky. "Shadow has already made his trip and became Shadowstar."

Sky tilted her head and suddenly found the ground very interesting. "Understandable and it's reasonable that Wind and River wanted to stay with their clans today to help them build their camp."

Thunder shifted his paws uneasily; he wasn't used to being so close to a Clan leader with snarling or snapping at them. He was surprised when he saw that Sky was laying her tail across his shoulder.

Sky had sensed Thunder's distress and was trying to console him. "Hard times are over Thunder, there is no reason to be uncomfortable around me."

Thunder gave a small 'mm' and looked towards the sky, surprised at how quickly time had passed; it was already night and the stars were shining brightly. "It is time Sky, for us to start a Revolution."

Sky nodded her small head and stood up. "Yes, I believe it is." She hopped off the stone, her muscles screaming in refusal.

"We have a date with destiny, and we shouldn't keep her waiting." Thunder announced as he walked into the stone entrance but soon stopped. "Bite my tail and I will lead the way."

Sky nodded and softly bit onto Thunder's tail, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to have a grip. Thunder nodded once and started to walk through the rocky tunnel with Sky following uncertainly.

The rock felt cold and harsh beneath Sky's paws, but it was comforting to her hurting paws. Sky quickly decided to go and see Feathersong as soon as she reached the camp.

Sky heard drips of lone water echoing through the cave and she began to wonder if the tunnel was ever going to end. As if her thoughts were a signal, they emerged from the tunnel to find themselves standing in a huge cave, somewhere underground.

Beams of bright moonlight shone through the opening in the top of the cave, illuminating a mysterious stone in the center of the cave. Roses and Wildflowers grew on the edges of the cave, giving the scene the final touches of a dream.

The medium-sized stone shimmered all 7 colours of the rainbow and another colour that Sky absolutely could not describe. Sky and Thunder walked up to the stone and laid down in front of it, touching their noses to the stone in the process.

Sky closed her eyes and was surprised to see that the dreamscape had disappeared when she opened her eyes. She found herself sitting beside Thunder in a vast field of misty and translucent small flowers. 18 small stars were on the edge of the horizon and Sky thought they were just stars low in the sky but they started to grow bigger and brighter.

The stars soon took shape of cats, both large & small, tall & short. When they were several feet away, all of the cats sat down, except for one cat. The star-furred she-cat walked up and bowed her head to the two soon-to-be-Leaders.

"I am happy that you have ended these senseless wars between each other and even more joyous that you have put aside your differences to work together to make this dream come true." The beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat purred delightedly.

Thunder lifted his head and looked at the she-cat from the corners of his eyes. "Not to seem rude or to make a absolutely horrible first-impression but…who are you?"

"You honestly don't recognize me? Oh you are so much like your father Thunder. I am your mother, Moonfeather. And Sky, you look like a mixture of both of your parents. You have your mothers white fur and eyes but your fathers blue furred tint."

Sky waved her white tail somewhat impatiently. "Thank you for those kind words…I think."

Moonfeather held up her paw as if a gossiping queen would. "I suppose you want your life now, oh I feel like an elder, gossiping the way I am." Moonfeather put her paw down and bowed her head. "With this, I give you love. Use this to love the smallest kit, the youngest apprentice, the fiercest warrior, the most dedicated queen, and the oldest elder."

Spasms of pain wracked the two young cats bodies, the pain seemed to be greater for Thunder. They growled and dug their claws into the soft earth, refusing to let themselves look weak in front of StarClan.

By the time Moonfeather had backed up into her place beside a tall and lanky tom, a lean and graceful black Bombay she-cat was standing where Moonfeather once was. "I am Goldenwind, one of the warriors who died in the Great Battle." She murmured as she blinked her narrow, golden eyes. "With this life I grant you loyalty Thunder. Use this to stay reliable to your clan and to never turn your back on your friends."

Thunder let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the pain seemed to be comforting instead of painful. Goldenwind backed up and the tall and lanky tom walked up. "I am Windrunner, one of your fellow clanmates Sky. With this life I grant you determination. Use this to lead your clan with no fear or nervousness."

Memories flooded Sky's mind as pain coursed through her limbs; she ground her teeth together and held her breath until the pain passed.

Windrunner backed up and a very royal she-cat walked up. "I am Regalstar, once Leader of the clan of cats in which you now call ThunderClan." She announced formally and looked at Thunder. "You are now Leader so with this life I grant you royalty. Use this to become a majestic Leader."

Pain surged through Thunder's body, causing him to sit up straighter and hold his head higher than usual.

The deep red she-cat looked over at Sky and backed up, a small tom took her place. Sky looked at the tom with great curiosity; he couldn't be older than a young kit. "I'm Sunkit, your little brother Sky." The silver kit chimed musically. "I...uh..Grant you passion. Use this to love your Clan unconditionally."

A tear came to Sky's eyes as she sighed with relief that this life wasn't painful.

"I can't believe _my_ sister is the Leader of a clan Goldenwind!" Sunkit whispered excitedly to the black she-cat sitting beside him but Goldenwind hushed him.

A dark brown tabby tom with dark gray eyes walked up and sat down in front of Thunder. "I am Bronzefang, your older brother." Bronzefang growled and wasted no time in continuing his life. "With this life I grant you courage. Use this to be fearless in the most raging and bleak battles."

Power surged through Thunder's body, giving him the extra energy he didn't want or need.

Bronzefang backed up and a beautiful white she-cat with bright blue eyes walked up and sat down in front of Sky. "I am Frostfur, your sister Sky." The she-cat mewed softly and she glanced over at Thunder before continuing, "With this life I grant you relief. Times will seem hard but they will become easier and you will feel relieved."

Sky was relieved to see that this life was calm as Sunkit's life.

Frostfur backed up and a light silver she-cat walked up, causing Thunder to gasp silently. "I am Silvercloud, your former mate Thunder. Just to reassure you, I am proud to see that you have moved on for the sake of your Clan and I accept that." Silvercloud smiled half-heartedly and continued, "With this life, I grant you cooperation. Use this to be reasonable in rough times that seem like the end of the world."

Pain shook Thunder to his bones, causing him to have a small spasm of pure pain. He was breathing heavily when the pain receeded.

Silvercloud backed up and a large tom with a blazing orange pelt that had long fur around his neck padded up. "I am Flamefoot, a tom that you killed in battle Sky. The love and determination I saw when you pounced on me for killing your sister shook me to my core and I will never forgive myself for it. With this life, I grant you power. Use this to protect every cat in your Clan, but use it wisely."

Sky nodded and felt pure energy course through her veins.

Flamefoot backed up and a dark brown tom with bright green eyes walked up. "I am Silentwhisper, your old deputy Thunder. I'm pretty sure you remember me…With this life, I grant you silence. Use this to grieve to fallen clanmates."

Thunder felt the quiet personality of Silentwhisper wedge its way into his real personality. A thought ran through his head at the same moment; these lives seem to get easier and easier.

Silentwhisper backed up and a tan she-cat with amber eyes walked up. "I am Amberdust, your best friend Sky. You grieved for me for too long; while it is somewhat comforting…it is time to let me go. With this life, I grant you grief. Use this to help you move on life when a clanmate passes on."

Sky felt to life empower her but at the same time, she felt the insane urge to start crying like a kit.

Amberdust backed up and a white she-cat with a long feathery tail walked up. "I am Applefeather, your average happy-go-lucky sister Thunder. With this life, I grant you joy. Use this to remember that life isn't always serious."

Thunder felt the life grant him power and the trait of the life made him bounce slightly on his paws.

Applefeather backed up and a gray-blue tom with green eyes slowly padded up. "I am Breezeleaf, your RiverClan 'brother.' You still feel the one emotion I am about to grant you. With this life, I grant you sorrow. Use this to help you remember that you need to feel sorrow whenever a clanmate passes."

'Why are these last few lives so sad?' Sky thought as she felt her mood dampen.

Breezeleaf backed up and a small tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes walked up. "I am Leafdapple, your best friend when we were still apprentices Thunder. With this life, I grant you discomfort. Like earlier, you felt discomfort when you were sitting alone with Sky; remember that discomfort isn't always a bad thing."

Thunder rolled his eyes at Leafdapple and felt the uneasiness start to claw at him.

Leafdapple backed up and a white tom with a long silver streak walked up. "I am Willowstripe, your rival and enemy Sky. I'll make this short, with this life, I grant you pain. Future battles will cause you pain, whether mental, physical, or emotional. Pain is still pain."

This time, Sky couldn't help herself; she let out an ear-piercing yowl as the pain made her legs shake violently.

Moonfeather and Goldenwind had backed up behind Sunkit and Windrunner to form a small opening. A star-furred she-cat walked up and sat down in front of Thunder and Sky. "I am Star, obviously Leader of StarClan. I will grant you both your last life because you are a new generation, the first ever Leaders of SkyClan and ThunderClan. With this life, I grant you leadership. Use this to guide your Clans through uncertain times."

The three cats touched their foreheads together, creating a small triangle. "You are special and one of a kind." Star turned to Sky and gave her head a comforting lick. "I am proud to see that you are the one who brought peace to this forest and ended pointless wars." Then she ran her tail under Thunder's chin. "I am proud to see that you are to the one who is cooperating with this the best."

"Thank you Star." Thunder and Sky murmured in unison as they glanced at each other.

"You are now Skystar and Thunderstar, instead of waking up back at the Moonstone; you will find yourselves back in our own den." Star purred as she blinked affectionately at the two cats. "I will see you soon enough." Star stood up and waved her tail in the air softly. "Until next time my children."

Then blackness crept into Skystar's vision and clouded her mind. She collapsed in a heap on top of Thunderstar and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Iknow this was an extremely long chapter but Sky's Leader Ceremony was going to happen sooner or later so I might as well got it over with but what i didnt expect was me having to write Thunders as well...it was a pain enough to make you cry but I put on my big girl panties and got over it XD

~AOFT, Firewolfpup


End file.
